Kingdom Hearts: The Difficulty of Memories
by MegaOmegaPhantom
Summary: Sora has just finished his Second Mark of Mastery exam where he has passed. Now Sora and the gang are off on their next adventure to not only save everyone but to put a stop to Xehanhorts plan once and for all. But not all is as Sora remembers, his memories though roughly all put together from his previous adventures are not all complete.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoy this new story I'm writing. This fanfiction takes place right after Kingdom Hearts 3d: Dream Drop Distance. Hope you all enjoy it all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. That all's belongs to Square Enix. and Disney.**

Kingdom Hearts: The Difficulty of Memories

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Destiny Island

Sora walked along the beach of the play island on his home world, Destiny Island, as he thought over some things. It had been a few days since Sora had finished his second Mark of Mastery Exam with Yen Sid, and as Yen Sid had suggested, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were now taking a quick break on their home world. "So many things we still have to do," thought Sora, as he continued to walk, "So many people to safe." As he stopped halfway on the beach between the dock where everyone tied their boats and the bridge that led out to the island that had the paopu tree, Sora looked over to the mainland, and smiled. "Even though Destiny Islands is small," Sora said, softly, "Its still such a great and quiet place to live." As he turned his head to continue walking, Sora spotted Riku sitting atop the Paopu tree in the spot he usually sat on.

"Hmm," Sora thought, as he put his hand to his chin, "When did Riku get here? Wonder what he's up too." With that, Sora ran off, entering the little shack that led to the the bridge that led to the Paopu tree island. As he crossed the bridge, Sora raised his hand and waved at Riku, and shouted, "Hey Riku!" Hearing his friends voice, Riku turned his head and grinned, waving his hand back in return.

"What are you doing out here," Riku asked, as Sora got closer. "That was my question," Sora replied, as he placed one of his hands on the trunk of the Paopu tree, "Just thinking. What about you?"

Turning his head back out toward the ocean, Riku replied, "Same. We just have so many things that we have to do." Nodding his head, Sora jumped up onto the Paopu tree as well and sat down. "Yeah," said Sora, "But when we do them, hopefully the worlds can finally be at piece." Both boys then stared off into the ocean, both being completely silent.

"Wow," said Riku, finally breaking the silence, "This is usual for you. Usually your making so much noise that I sometimes wonder if I should get some tape to keep your mouth shut." Shoving Riku a bit, Sora retorted, "I do not make that much noise. Besides I can be quiet easily." Shaking his head, Riku just continued to stare off into the ocean, not quite sure if that was true or not about his friend.

"Riku," Sora said, softly, "When you were in my heart, trying to wake me. What was it like?" Turning his head to Sora, slightly taken aback by his friends question, Riku quickly collected himself.

"Your heart," said Riku, thinking over his words carefully, "Your heart was actually something I thought it would be. It was pretty much a copy of our world. Since even though you enjoy going to other worlds, I can tell you'll always have the islands be your home." Tilting his head, to make sure he understood everything Riku said, Sora smiled. "If you say so," said Sora, as he put hands behind his head, "Was there anything else though besides that while you were then though? Since I remember you you coming back with something in your hands."

Once again, Riku looked a little bit taken aback by Sora's question. Sora wasn't always the best for remembering details like that. "Yeah, their was a little more," said Riku, as he finally answered, "Their were a total of four people there as well. Three of them each asked me a question and then fourth gave me the item. As for who they were, one was Roxas of course, another was a boy that looked like Roxas but was slightly different. If I had to hazard a guess that was probably the King''s friend he told us about, and then their was also a girl that resembled Kairi when she was younger but had black hair. No clue who she was though, but she seemed familiar in a way."

As Riku spoke, Sora listened, nodding his head about seeing Roxas in his heart, that made sense. He also nodded his head when Riku, though not knowing who Ventus was, mentioned him, that sounded familiar to him. When Riku, mentioned the girl though, that's when Sora became confused. "A girl," thought Sora, "A girl that resembled Kairi but with black hair. Who is that then?" As he began to think it over, putting his hand to his chin again, a memory flashed in his mind.

The memory showed a young Sora and a translucent young girl that looked similar to Kairi but with black hair in Sora's room, and even though Sora could not hear the girl in the memory, he could tell she was crying. "Please," said Young Sora, "Please Sis, don't cry. I just know your not a figment of my imagination or a imagery friend that I made up like Riku says. I know your my sister, I just don't know how you lost your body. I promise I will find a way to bring you back I promise... I promise,"

As the memory fainted, Sora found out he had moved his hands to his face, pinching his nose in a way that would show a headache. Seeing this, Riku asked, "You alright there Sora?" As Riku looked at his friend with concern, Sora just shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine," Sora said, as he got up from the tree, "Just thinking to hard, that's all. Come on, we should probably head home. Tomorrow we begin our journey to save everyone, and to stop Xehanort's plan once and for all."

Though still looking at Sora with concern, Riku nodded his head. Getting off the tree as well, Riku and Sora walked back over the bridge and out through the shack that led to the bridge. As they walked, Sora though dragged slightly behind. "What was that," thought Sora, as he continued walking, "Was that some memory? If it is, who was that girl and why did a younger me say she was my sister. Could have just been a left over side effect of what happened to me during the first Mark of Mastery exam." Shaking his head, Sora decided to leave it at that. As Sora took his boat and Riku took his own, both boys sailed back to the main land, so they both could get some sleep.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. Tell me what you think of it so far in a review, if you like. Also anyone who knows me from my other story Danny Phantom: The Reality screwup, I do plan to go back to that very soon. Hopefully a new chapter will be up on that story tomorrow or the day after.**


	2. Chap 2: The Beginning of a New Journey

**(Author's Note: And so the journey truly begins. Where will searching for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus take them. Well, I should say Terra and Aqua since Ventus we all know where his body is. Anyway hope you all enjoy the story.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, that is Square Enix. and Disney.**

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a New Journey

 **Destiny Island**

The next morning, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were back on the beach on the play island awaiting Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to arrive to pick them up. "Wander whats taking so long," Sora said, as he put his hands behind his head as usual, "Knowing Donald, I thought they would have been here before we even woke up." Looking at Sora, Kairi let out a little giggle, though she didn't know Donald as long as Sora, that was one thing she to could see Donald doing.

"Maybe the King is driving the Gummi Ship," Kairi replied, "So that we would have had time to get over to the island and all." Shrugging, the three friends looked out over the ocean back to the mainland, knowing that this would be the last time in awhile that they would see their home before there journey would be over this time.

"I wonder who were going to try to find first," Sora said, finally voicing a thought the three of them had for awhile, "According to Yen Sid and Mickey, there's 3 people we have to find. I believe they said their names were Aqua, Terra, and Ventus."

"That's right," Riku spoke, nodding, "And from what we also know, Ventus's heart is currently missing but his body is fine. Though we don't know where it is exactly. As for this Aqua, we know she's somewhere in the realm of Darkness, and Terra we know had his body taken control over by Xehanort. All of them seem like tall orders to find."

Nodding their heads, Kairi and Sora both folded their arms. "Aqua sounds like the easiest to get to," Kairi said, "All we have to do is find a corridor to the Realm of Darkness. Which I know what you'll say before you say it. That's not the easiest thing to do."

The three friends continued to think this over, waiting for the King and the others to arrive.

 **Somewhere in Space, On the Gummi Ship**

"Come on Goofy," shouted Donald, "Move over so I can drive. It's taking forever with you behind the wheel."

"Garwsh," Goofy said, scratching his chin, "But King Mickey said to take it slow, so Sora and everyone had time to get up and have breakfast."

"He didn't say this slow," Donald shouted, even louder, "Now move over!" With that, Donald launched himself at the controls, while Goofy tried to hold him back so he wouldn't mess anything up. This of course, caused the ship to move a little erratically. Meanwhile, in another part of the ship, King Mickey was going over some maps he had when the ship did start to move erratically.

"What in the world," Mickey said, as he leaped off the chair he was sitting on, "What are those two doing?" As he left the room he was in, and marched down the hallway to the cockpit, Mickey just shook his head. This would be that last time he put Donald and Goofy together in piloting the Gummi Ship.

"What is going on here," Mickey said, as he entered the cockpit, "Donald, there was a reason I told Goofy to be the pilot." As Mickey had entered, Goofy and Donald had frozen in place in what they were doing.

"But your Majesty," said Donald, getting down off of Goofy, "Goofy is going to slow. We should have been their a hour ago."

"Gawrsh," Goofy said, looking a little downcast, "I was only following your orders your majesty."

Looking at his friend, Mickey shook his head. "It's quiet alright Goofy," Mickey said, "I did say to take it slow. Now let me take over. That way the ship won't fall apart if Donald try's to go to fast to make up time." Before Donald could reply to that comment, Goofy stood up from the pilots chair, and Mickey sat down in it. Gripping both hands around the Ships wheels, Mickey picked up the pace a little.

Destiny Island

Thirty minutes or so later, Sora, Kairi, and Riku finally saw the Gummi ship come into view. As the Gummi ship landed on the beach, the three friends walked up to the hatch that opened up as soon as the ship set down. "Hey guys," Sora said, as he entered the ship, "What took you so long?" Once again before Donald could answer, Mickey did.

"I told Goofy to take it slow to get here," Mickey said, "So you guys could get up and make it over to the meet up location without having to hurry."

"That's nice of you," Kairi said, as she and Riku entered the ship as well, "Thanks for doing that." Nodding his head, the little King walked back over to the cockpit and sat back in the chair.

"Make your self's comfortable guys," Mickey said, "Were heading off." As he said that, Mickey flipped some switches and the Gummi Ship began to leave the ground again, it then turned itself around and blasted off back into space.

As the ship reentered space, Sora began to walk towards the corridor. "I think I'll put my things in one of the rooms real quick," Sora said. After seeing Donald, Goofy and Mickey nod, and also seeing Kairi and Riku talking to Donald, Goofy, and Mickey about where they should begin, Sora walked down the corridor and entered one of the rooms that had some beds in it. As he placed down the few things he brought with him, Sora quickly sat down on one of the beds. "Another journey," Sora said, softly, "I wonder where this one will bring us." As he was standing up though, a voice was heard in his head.

 _"One of the Chosen of the Keyblade, you are one of the two you will open the door to light."_

 **(Author's Note: So what did you all think. Also what world do you all think they should visit first. Anyway let me know how you liked or disliked the story. It would help me improve it as I go along.)**


End file.
